Birth of An Ignar
by narwhalpuppy
Summary: Prequel fanfiction about the relationship between Farnsworth and Mom. The company Farnsworth now owns is Planet Express that's being built. Zoidberg, Farnsworth and Mom are awaiting the birth of their baby.


Futurama Presents:

A Narwhal Puppy Production

Birth of An Ignar

The year was 2963. Noted Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth is about to obtain ownership of his own business. A delivery company called Planet Express that was being built. Farnsworth had a lot to look forward to. He was going to be a father, and a business owner. Who thought that one day a professor who was known who was known who was known for his silly and wacky inventions, aside from being a little insane and had a reputation for being eccentric, was going to have his own business? Nobody who knew him didn't believe he could do it. Now Hubert has proven them wrong. Not only that, Farnsworth was going to be married soon just when his new baby will be born. Mom was his soon to be wife and the mother of his child. Farnsworth and Mom have been through thick and thin and now we're ready for commitment and to settle down. Though she already had two children before from Farnsworth's rival Wernstrom, Walt and Larry. Mom was a rich but corrupt business owner. Her business was Mom's Friendly Robot Company. So, Farnsworth's dreams of being a business owner and being married to one were all about to come true.

At Hyperchicken's office, Hubert was there awaiting to receive the deed to his new company. Hyperchicken walked out into the lobby where Farnsworth was waiting to give him the deed. "Congrulations! CLUCK! You now have ownership to your delivery company!" clucked Hyperchicken. "Thank you so much! This is going to be the happiest day of my life!" boasted Farnsworth. "Shucks! Planet Express, CLUCK!" began Hyperchicken, "What a mouthful that is. CLUCK! Better hire yourself a crew. You're going to have lots of fun adventures with this!" "I intend to! Not only that, I will hire a bureaucrat and a doctor!" said Farnsworth. "Have a good day, sir!" said Hyperchicken as he walked back in his office. Farnsworth proudly looked at his deed. "Oh, my yes! Planet Express! As soon as it's finished being built, I will need some help!" said Farnsworth. A cellphone rang, and Farnsworth went to answer it. "Professor Farnsworth speaking!" said Farnsworth into his cellphone.

The other end was Dr. Zoidberg. A colleague and a lifelong friend from the planet Decopod 10 who who known to be a doctor albeit a very incompetant one at that Who happened to be a silly often gregarious lobster. Who was calling Farnsworth to inform him of some more good news. "Hubert, my man! Please come down to the hospital! Your girlfriend Mom is giving birth to your baby!" said Zoidberg. "WAAAAHHHHH? Mom's having my baby now?" shouted Farnsworth into the cellphone. "Yes, I'm delivering her baby as we speak, Hubert! Come down to Taco Bellevue Hospital at once!" said Zoidberg. "I'll be over right away!" said Farnsworth as he hung up his cellphone. "Not only do I have my own delivery service, I am now going to be a proud papa! How could this day get any better!" said Farnsworth. As Farnsworth was humming a happy tune we whistled for a hovertaxi to take him to Taco Bellevue Hospital.

In the delivery room, Zoidberg was with Mom. In the waiting room next door, Mom's sons Walt and Larry were there. Larry is seven. Walt is ten. Larry, being the younger one couldn't wait to be a big brother just like Walt. "When Mommy has her baby, I finally get to be the hierarchy!" said Larry. "Don't get to comfortable with that, little brother! Since I am the oldest, I will always have authority over both you and the little brat!" laughed Walt evilly. "Oh yeah! I'll be a better bossy big brother than you!" sneered Larry. "You wouldn't know how to be overbearing if it hit you in the face!" fought back Walt. "Can to!" argued Larry! "Cannot!" shouted Walt back. "Can to!" "Cannot!" "Can to!" Cannot!" Can to!" Cannot!" Walt and Larry got into a psychical fight until Farnsworth walked in to break it up. "Knock it off you two guttersnipes!" demanded Farnsworth. "Is this any way to act when your little sibling is about to be born?" "He started it.". said Walt. "No you did!" said Larry. "Stop it both of you!". shouted Farnsworth . Walt and Larry got the message and were ashamed. "Are you our new daddy!" asked Walt. " I could be". Farnsworth answered then walked into the delivery room. Walt and Larry were astonished at the fact that Farnsworth could be their stepfather.

"All right, Mom! Give me a huge push!" advised Zoidberg. Mom was screaming in labor pains. "It's coming! It's coming!" said Mom then she saw Farnsworth. "About time you showed up you ass! What took you so long?!" she demanded. "I was at Hyperchicken's office to get the deed to my company!" answered Farnsworth. "That's more important than the birth of your...AAAAAHHHHHH" screamed Mom. "All right, one more push, Mom! The baby is almost here! 1...2...3...push"! yelled Zoidberg. Mom screamed in labor pains once more and gave a another big push and out came a baby that was crying.

"Hooray! Zoidberg delivers his first baby!" cheered Zoidberg. Farnsworth was pleased and wanted to see his baby. Zoidberg advised him to wait go into the waiting room with Walt and Larry as he cleaned the baby. "I need to clean the baby first, then you can see him." said Zoidberg. "I understand. Don't want to expose it to germs," said Farnsworth. Walt and Larry looked at Farnsworth walking into the waiting room. "Well?" they asked. "The baby is here!" said Farnsworth. "YAY." cheered Walt and Larry. Zoidberg cleaned the baby, wrapped it in a blanket then gave it to Mom. "Welcome to the world, little baby!" cooed Mom. "Any thoughts for names?" asked Zoidberg. Mom got up from the bed she delivered in and carried the baby and walked into the waiting room. "MOM! Come back! You need to rest! We don't even know the gender yet!" called out Zoidberg feeling defeated, he sat in a chair. "Perhaps she has postpartum depression!"

"Depression my ass! Who can be sad and need to rest at a situation like this! Check this out Hubert! Our baby!" Mom proudly announced as she held her baby up in the air. "THIS IS A BABY GIRL! I HAVE A DAUGHTER!" yelled Mom. "You mean, we!" said Farnsworth. "Yes we! But look at this! A BABY GIRL! She's going to take over my company someday! She will exceed me!" said Mom. Walt and Larry looked in disbelief. "Can I hold her? She's my baby too!" said Farnsworth anxious to see his newborn offspring. "In a minute! For now, I want to start a mother/daughter bond! In the meantime these boys are going to have to learn, that after me...the other boss of the house is HER!" said Mom holding her baby and the blanket it was wrapped in dropped. The baby was revealed to be a boy.

Mom's happy moment came to a grinding end. Farnsworth and Mom looked at the baby and it was indeed a boy. "A SON!?" screamed Mom. Walt, Larry, Zoidberg, Farnsworth, and Mom were all amazed. Mom slapped Farnsworth. "YOU BASTARD!" she shouted at Farnsworth. "What was that for?" asked Farnsworth perplexed. "You gave me another son! You know I wanted a girl!" said Mom. "I had no control over that." Farnsworth said defending himself. "The wedding is off! I will raise my boys a single mom!" said Mom. " I'm rich anyway. I don't need no man." "You're breaking up with me because you got another son?" said Farnsworth. "YES! I am!" said Mom. "That's ridiculous! You just broke up with the owner of a new delivery company"! said Farnsworth. "Delivery companies are nothing compared to my Robot Company! Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again!" said Mom. "Come on boys!" Walt and Larry followed Mom to the exit of the hospital. Farnsworth ran after them. "Can I at least name him?" "I already did. His name is Ignar, after you! As in ignorant!" said Mom as always she had the last laugh.

Zoidberg consoled his Professor friend. "You win some, you lose some." stated Zoidberg. "I bore her a son and she dumps me." cried Farnsworth. "You can really use a friend. I will never abandon you." said Zoidberg.

"I know. I thought I was going to be married and have the perfect life." said Farnsworth. "Things don't always turn out the way we want it to. Look at me for instance." said Zoidberg. "Oh, Poppycock! Maybe I don't need Mom. Say, would you like to be a doctor at my new company?" offered Farnsworth. "You know, I always wanted to be the doctor of a small business instead of a hospital! So, yes! I will" said Zoidberg. Farnsworth and Zoidberg walked out of the hospital together and went over to the construction site that was soon to be Planet Express.

THE END

The Proceeding has been a Narwhal Puppy Production!


End file.
